Problem: There are $20n$ members in the Trumpington marching band, and when they line up in rows of 26, there are 4 band members left over. If $n$ is an integer and there are fewer than 1000 band members, what is the maximum number of people that could be in the Trumpington marching band?
Explanation: Since there are 4 band members left over when they line up in rows of 26, we have $20n \equiv 4\pmod{26}$. We divide both sides of the congruence by 4, remembering that we have to divide 26 by the greatest common divisor of 4 and 26. The original congruence is equivalent to \[
5n \equiv 1 \pmod{13}.
\]So we would like to find a multiple of 13 which is one less than a multiple of 5. Noticing that $13\cdot 3$ has a units digit of 9, we identify $(13\cdot 3 + 1)/5 =8$ as the inverse of 5 (mod 13). Multiplying both sides of our congruence by 8 gives \[
n \equiv 8 \pmod{13}.
\]We have found that $n$ satisfies the conditions given in the problem if $n=8+13k$ for some positive integer $k$ and $20n<1000$. Rewriting the inequality $20n<1000$ as $n<50$, we solve $8+13k < 50$ to find that the maximum solution is $k=\lfloor 42/13\rfloor = 3$. When $k=3$, the number of band members is $20(8+13(3))=\boxed{940}$.